Akito vs Tohru
by MurasakiNeko13
Summary: What happens when Tohru gets kidnapped? Or when Akito force Yuki and Kyo to hurt her? She forgives them, but can they forgive themselves? Who wins this deadly match, Akito or Tohru? Rated T for Kyo and Uo's language. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**At Shigure's house: Normal POV**

"Hey!" Kyo yelled from in the kitchen, "We're outta milk!" Yuki, still half asleep, stumbled down the stairs, barely missing many

things he could have crashed into.

Tohru came right after him, nearly tripping herself, saying, "I'm so sorry! I forgot to go buy some more yesterday. I'll go right now!"

She grabbed her jacket off of the hook next to the door and ran out just as Kyo was saying, "You don't have to go right now."

and Yuki was starting to wake up out of his half-sleep. He was fully awake just in time to not crash into a wall.

As she was going out, Shigure, from in his study, had a premonition, a feeling, that something bad would soon happen to Tohru.

Something that would involve the head of the Sohma family, Akito, her friends Uo and Hanajima, Yuki, and Kyo, as well as a few

other Sohmas.

While back in the kitchen, Yuki was asking Kyo a question, "Where is Miss Honda going?"

"Well if you were awake you would know that she just went out to buy some groceries," growled Kyo. "Damn rat, can't even wake up right in the morning," he mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**On the way to the store: Tohru's POV **

I was walking along the sidewalk, going to the store to buy some milk for Kyo since it ran out again and I forgot to buy more

until he reminded this morning. About halfway there, a strange man in black came from behind a car and grabbed my arm. He

had dark sunglasses on, so I couldn't see his face. He looked familiar, but I just couldn't tell who he was. I was afraid that he

might be one of the weirdoes Shigure told me about, so I bashed him in the head with my purse. He then covered my mouth

with a foul smelling rag and pushed me into the car. I started to feel dizzy, sleepy, and nauseous all at once. My eyes started

to close. I tried my hardest to keep them open, but in the end everything went dark.

Right before I fell asleep, I heard him say,

"Gomenasai, Tohru."

When I came to, I was lying on the ground in a black room, where no sunlight reached. The floor was made of concrete and

there was a door across the room from where I was sitting. I decided to get up and see if the door was locked and if I could

get away. Unfortunately, the door was locked and I had no hope of getting out. I decided to sit down on the hard ground,

even if it was an uncomfortable position. I had a bunch questions I wanted answered, but the major ones were:

1) What are the boys going to eat tonight without me to cook for them? I wasn't supposed to get kidnapped; I had to repay the Sohmas by being their maid! (That was one of the two only ways I could think of to pay them back for letting me stay in their home. The other way was, of course, to break the curse and set everyone free. I hadn't found a way to do _that_ yet.)

2) Where was I and what was going on?

3) Who had kidnapped me?

The thoughts just kept tumbling through my head that I had to hold my head to keep everything straight. After I had sorted

through them, I decided to get up instead of sitting on the hard ground. As I was getting up, the door slowly opened.

Standing in the doorway was…Kureno?


	3. Chapter 3

**Back at Shigure's house: Normal POV**

"What's taking her so long?" Kyo complained

"It shouldn't be taking such a long time. Should we go out and look for Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

Just then, the phone rang. Yuki picked it up.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"If you want to see Miss Honda, then come to the abandoned shack." said a voice.

"Who is this? What have you done with Miss Honda?"

"I haven't done anything to her. _You're_ the one who will be doing something to her."

"What? Answer me!"

He hung up.

"Who was it, Yuki?" Shigure's voice rang out.

"I don't know, but they've kidnapped Miss Honda. He said to go to the abandoned shack."

He was cut off by Kyo.

"WHAT?! Who the hell kidnapped her?! I'm gonna beat the crap out of the guy when I get my hands on them!"

"Shut up, you stupid cat! As I was saying, Is there an abandoned shack anywhere in this area, Shigure?"

"There's an old, rundown shack near the Main House. Akito decided to leave it there for who knows what reason? It seems that he planned to kidnap our beautiful flower from the beginning."

"Okay, so we're gonna go bust into that place and get Tohru."

"How do you plan to do that? We don't what could be waiting for us."

"Well we can't just leave her there, ya know. Let's just go and save her already. I'm itching to beat up the guy who kidnapped her."

"Fine. We can't waste anymore time. Let's go."

"Don't order me around, damn rat!"

They grabbed their jackets off the hook and ran out.

"I should've known something would happen. Someone should've gone with her."

* * *

You people's who read this, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**At Hanajima's home: Normal POV**

"Something has happened to Tohru." Hanajima mystically said, with a hint of worry and concern .

"What happened? Did one of those guys hurt her? Was it that perverted, novelist Shigure? I'm gonna go over there, kill them, bring em' back to life, and do it all over!" Uo exclaimed.

"Our dear, precious Tohru has been kidnapped. No. No. You may do that to whoever kidnapped her." Hanajima answered.

"Who kidnapped her? Where'd they take her?"

"I do not know yet. Somewhere near a Sohma presence. I believe it's called the Main House."

"What're we waiting for? Let's go and rescue her!"

"I sense that the Prince and Orange-top are already on their way."

"Okay. The four of us are gonna go and save her and beat up whoever kidnapped her."

"And I shall shock the kidnapper as well as the Prince and Orange-top."

"I don't care about the Prince. I don't think he was the one who messed up, but I'm gonna beat Orange-top into a bloody pulp. Damn, let's gets going already!"

The two threw down the cards they were playing with earlier. Hanajima put on her cloak, Uo grabbed her metal pole, and they rushed out the door.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short. This will get somewhere, I promise. But first, I have to build up the tension. I have changed my pen name from animeisawesome to MurasakiNeko13. I am still the same author, just a name change. I got tired of animeisawesome.


	5. Chapter 5

**On the way to the Main House: Normal POV**

"Achoo" Kyo and Yuki sneezed at the same time.

"Don't copy me, ya damn rat!" Kyo growled.

"Why would I want to copy you, baka neko?" Yuki retorted.

"I dare you to call me that again!"

"Ba…ka ne…ko" Yuki taunted.

"Damn you" Kyo yelled, as he was about to punch Yuki.

"Hey! Orange-top, you here to beat up the Prince or rescue Tohru?" Uo shouted.

"Yes, are you going to save our precious Tohru or not?" Hanajima said quietly.

Startled, Kyo jumped a little.

"When'd you guys get here? And don't just show up out of nowhere like that!"

"Did we scare you, Orange-top?" Uo crooned sarcastically.

"We don't have time to fight. We have to save Miss Honda."

"Yea, we should get going. You're not off the hook yet Orange-top."

"I sense distressful waves coming from Tohru. Confused and frightened."

"Dammit, we wasted too much time arguing. Let's get going already."

"Tch, that's comin' from someone who started it."

"What'd you say, Yankee?!"

"You guys can finish up your argument _after _we save Miss Honda," Yuki sensibly said, breaking up the fight.

"Okay. Fine. Whatever. We're off to save our Tohru!" Uo shouted, marching off.

"Hey, Yankee! Do you even know where Tohru got taken to?"

"Nope."

"Then how the hell do you plan to save her if you don't even know where she is?"

"We were gonna follow you, since you guys probably know."

"Why do you think we know where she was taken?"

"I sensed her near a Sohma presence. I believe somewhere near the Sohma Main House."

"Right." Kyo quietly said, a little freaked out by Hanajima's power.

"Miss Honda has been taken to an abandoned shack somewhere near the Main House. We believe that someone has planned this

all out, so we should be cautious. Now. We should get moving before someone hurts her. It's this way to the Main House. Come

on." Yuki said in a commanding tone.

Kyo hated taking orders from Yuki, but he had to agree with him this time. If they didn't hurry, Tohru could get in serious trouble.

So off the four went to save their precious flower.

* * *

**A/N:**I'm sorry if this starting to get boring. They just keep talking and talking. I promise the next chapter will have them actually getting somewhere. Personally I think that if Tohru wasn't in danger, Uo and Kyo would be able to go on all day.

Anyways Please review. Onegai? BTW, baka nako means stupid cat for you peoples who don't know what it means.


	6. Chapter 6

**In front of the Main House**: **Normal POV**

"Okay. So we're here at the Main house, but where's the shack?" Uo asked grumpily.

"I sense that it is behind these woods."

"Great. Now we have to go through these stupid trees."

"Keep complaining Orange-top. This is for Tohru."

"Shut up, Yankee."

"Um.. shouldn't we get going?"

"The Prince is right. We should get moving if we want to save our precious flower."

They all agreed on this, so off the four went into the woods.

**...**

"Does anyone know in which direction we're going?" Kyo asked in a complaining voice.

"Nope."

"Does anyone know where we are?"

"Duh. We're in the middle of the woods." Uo said in a "are you stupid, where does it look like we are" voice.

"Shut up, Yankee. It's not helping. How are we supposed to find the stupid shack if we don't even know where we're goin'?"

"Tohru's waves are coming from this direction." Hanajima pointed a little to their left.

"Okay. We can have Hana lead us."

Pushing aside low branches, the group slowly made their way through the woods. As they moved aside the last of the branches,

they came into a clearing. There was the shack. It was made of wood with a straw roof. It was pretty small with a single, broken

window on the side and it was falling apart. The door was crooked and some of the boards were missing from the side. It stood

there all alone with nothing but woods surrounding it.

And standing in the doorway of the shack was the man in black.

* * *

**A/N: **I did not get the 'man in black phrase' from the movie MIB. It just ended up like that.


	7. Chapter 7

**In front of the shack: Normal POV**

Standing in the doorway was the man in black.

"He has strange waves, similar to those of the Prince and Orange-top."

The man walked up to the group of four. He asked, "Could I talk to Miss Hanajima and Miss Uotani alone for a moment?"

"Why do ya want to talk to us? If you're gonna get in the way of us saving Tohru, then forget about it." Uo said threatening, raising her metal pole up.

"No, I only wish to speak to you two for a moment. I promise not to harm you."

"I sense he tells the truth."

"Okay. I trust you Hana. But the second he tries anything, I'll beat him up like there's no tomorrow."

"I also sense he is the kidnapper."

"Okay. That's it. No talk. I'm gonna beat him into a bloody pulp now!" Uo and Kyo exclaimed in unison.

"No, Uo. We should talk to him. Perhaps we can get some information out of him."

"Okay ladies, this way." He led the two girls back into the woods where they could have privacy from the two boys' prying ears.

**...**

Not a minute had passed when there was a bright flash of light. A few seconds later, another bright flash. Yuki and Kyo decided to

find out what was going on. They went into the woods in search of the two females. They found them lying unconscious against a

tree. Stunned, they wondered how one man could have taken out both of these two. One was a Yankee armed with a metal pole,

the other was a physic with shocking powers. (No pun intended) Kyo was the first to react.

"Where's the guy? And how the hell did he knock both of them out? What was that light earlier?"

"How am I supposed to know you stupid cat?"

"I will explain."

Both of the boys, startled, jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Don't show up out of nowhere like that"

"1. I am right here."

"I know that." Kyo retorted sarcastically.

"2. I asked them to sit down in front of me with their backs to the tree. I then put my hands to their forehead. From there, I

believe you noticed the flash of light. I have erased their memories of this whole ordeal."

**...**

"Hatori?" Yuki asked quietly, after a minute had passed to let this information sink in.

"Yes." he replied, taking off the dark shades.

"Why the hell did you kidnap Tohru? Where is she? Is she alright? Kyo blew up.

"It was under Akito's orders. She's below the shack, in the basement. And yes, she's all right." Hatori answered Kyo's questions in a calm manner, while under his breath, he added, "at least for now."

"Damn, that bastard Akito! I don't fucking care if I get in trouble because of this, but I'm gonna save Tohru no matter what!"

"Follow me. Akito ordered me to bring you two to see her." Hatori said in a tired tone.

"What about Miss Hanajima and Miss Uotani?"

"They'll be fine. They won't wake up for awhile and when they do, they won't

remember anything about Tohru's kidnapping."

"Something's up. We have to be cautious. Don't mess up, baka neko." Yuki whispered in Kyo's ear.

He didn't reply. He knew he had to be careful, even without the damn rat telling him so.

So the two teenage boys followed the man, who had once suffered a painful loss himself, a long time ago, and was ordered

by God to kidnap their housekeeper.

* * *

Anyone surprised that it's Hatori? I'm not trying to make Hatori a bad guy. I'm trying to make Akito sound really horrible for making a good guy do something bad. Though sometimes I do feel sorry for the little God.

Anyways, please review! It'll make me so happy. And arigato to all my readers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Back in the dark room: Tohru's POV**

Kureno was standing in the doorway, but why? What was he doing here? And what was that in his in hands? It looked like a small box and a lantern.

"Kureno-san, what's going on?" I asked.

He didn't answer, but instead gave me a sorrowful look and stood beside the doorway. The box was held as if he was going to present it to someone. I

looked back to the doorway and there was someone else there. The person came into the room and I recognized him as God, Head of the Sohma Family,

Akito.

"Well, we meet again."Akito said to me in a disgusted tone.

Then he looked to Kureno and he said something.

"They should be arriving soon, Akito-sama."

"Good, good. It won't be long now." he whispered to himself.

To me, he spat out, "You'll finally get what you deserve, you disgusting wench!"

Who was coming and what was going on?! I was desperate to get out of there.

**Entering the shack: Normal POV**

Hatori opened the door and the boys followed him in. He led them to the center of the room and bent down. The boys stood there as Hatori pulled up the

trapdoor. There were stairs leading down. The three males climbed down the stairs into a dimly hallway. There were a few lit lanterns hanging here and

there on the walls. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Then Kyo burst out.

"Are we there yet?"

"Stop complaining, baka neko."

"The door's right there." he pointed to a door a few feet down the hall.

"Yoshi!" Kyo ran down the hall, pulled open the door and stopped.

The other two ran after him.

"What's wrong, stupid cat?"

Yuki peered over Kyo's shoulders and paused as well.

"Akito, Tohru" they both said in hushed voices.

* * *

Sorry for the wait.

Anyways, what will happen now? The two groups have met up. Da da da dun...


	9. Chapter 9

**In the dark room: Normal POV**

"Kyo-kun! Sohma-kun!"

"Miss Honda! Are you alright?"

"Tohru! Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, but what's going on?"

"Ah, Hatori, you're here!" Akito crooned, walking over to give Hatori a hug and ignoring the trio's reunion. Hatori just stood there, stiff, unmoving.

"Did you take care of her friends?"

"Yes, Akito-sama" he answered in a monotone.

"Good, now we can take care of the Honda girl"

"Yes, Akito-sama" he repeated.

"What are you going to do to Miss Honda?" Yuki blurted.

"Why, I won't be doing anything to her, my precious rat." Akito's voice was filled with false sweetness.

"Lying bastard." Kyo mumbled under his breath.

"Kureno." Akito commanded.

Kureno came forward and offered him the box. Akito took the lid off and lying inside were two whips.

"What are you going to do with those?!" Kyo shouted.

Then it dawned on Yuki. Akito was going to whip Tohru and make them watch as she suffered. They wouldn't be able to help her, only watch.

"It's not what you think, dear Yuki." Akito said reading his mind. "I would never touch her. She's too disgusting to touch. When this is over, everything will

be as they should, so don't worry."

Whenever Akito said that, it meant, "This is going to be really bad." and both Yuki and Kyo knew that.

* * *

Yes I left a cliffy again. Gomen. Chapter 10 will finally have Akito make his move.

Onegai, review. And to those who did, arigato. It makes me so happy, so you all get cookies! throws out huge cookies


	10. Chapter 10

**In the dark room: Normal POV**

"Here" Akito said, handing Yuki and Kyo the whips.

"Wha?!" Kyo said in confusion.

Yuki understood at once. Akito was going to force the two to hurt Tohru themselves.

Because of the bond between God and the Zodiac, it would be possible. The _cursed_ bond between God and the Zodiac.

"Do it now!" Akito demanded.

"Why the hell would I do that?! God my butt, I don't give a damn about it! I ain't gonna do it!" Kyo rebelled.

"Oh, you'll hurt her. I can make you. I can make you hurt her more than anyone else, even if you _are_ the disgusting, rejected cat. Now do it!"

The boys' arms started moving upwards into a stiff striking position.

Tohru, meanwhile had been sitting on the floor listening. She knew that if they didn't obey, they would get hurt too. Yet she was afraid as well.

"It's alright. I'll be fine. Just do it."

The two boys tried to fight against their animal spirits, but it was no use. God got his way, as usual.

The whips came crashing down on the frightened girl's back. _Crack_. The process

repeated, she didn't make a sound until the whips ripped through the fabric of her shirt,

and hit her bare back. She let out a sob. Kureno and Hatori turned their heads as Akito

watched, laughing maniacally. He kept them at it until she was lying on the ground,

crying uncontrollably, her back raw and bloody. The boys were shedding silent tears,

knowing that if they made a sound, it would fuel God's wrath. Kicking themselves

mentally, wishing they were able to console the poor beat up form on the ground, but they couldn't.

"Ah. That was very entertaining!"Akito sighed in satisfaction.

"You sick, twisted bastard!" Kyo charged at Akito, whip still in hand, but was held

back by Kureno and Hatori. Yuki had fallen to his knees, his head in his hands. He slowly

brought his head up and turned to Tohru.

"Are you alright, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked his voice shaking.

"Of course she's not alright, you damn rat!" Kyo turned his anger from the God to the rat, though he knew it was partially his own fault.

"Hatori! Hurry up and help her! You're a damn doctor!" Kyo yelled turning his head in Hatori's direction.

"No, Hatori. Listen to _me_. Erase this girl's memories!" Akito persuaded, his voice like honey, but his face a deadly glare. "Don't you want to rid this girl of her misery?"

The poor dragon was stuck. He had two choices.

He could either help the hurt girl like he couldn't help his own, or he could erase her

memories and cause the teens to feel the same suffering he did.

Which would it be, the first choice or the second? It all rested on Hatori's shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11

**Still in the dark room: Normal POV**

Unfortunately it was the latter. He couldn't disobey God, after all. He released his hold on Kyo's arm and walked over to Tohru. He knelt in front of her. She slowly got to her knees, wincing in pain.

"NO!" Yuki and Kyo screamed, trying to get in between the doctor and the onigiri.

Yuki, by crawling. The stress had built up and his asthma was starting to affect him. Kyo,

kicking, pushing, struggling against Kureno's hold as well as his spirit.

"Hatori, you can't do this!" Yuki begged, coughing harshly.

"Sohma-kun! Are you all right? Is it your asthma? Hatori-san, please help Sohma-kun!" Tohru jumped up, rushing to the sick rat's side, ignoring everything else.

"Are you hoping I'll have forgotten to have your memories erased after this little episode, you bitch?! Akito shrieked in a high pitched, earsplitting voice.

"Eh?! T-T-T-That's not it! I just want Sohma-kun to be okay. That's all."

"Liar! And don't forget to address me as Akito-sama!" giving another shriek, slapping the already hurt Tohru.

"I'm not lying. Please just help Sohma-kun! I don't care if you erase my memories as long as you promise to keep everyone else safe, Akito-sama."

"Are you crazy or something?!" cried the still struggling Kyo. "Baka nezumi! You just had to get sick now!"

Yuki was now on the ground gasping for air.

"Kyo-kun, please. It's not Sohma-kun's fault. I just don't want you two to get hurt."

"Like hell I'm gonna let myself get hurt or let you have your memories erased!"

"Please Honda-san, don't." pleaded Yuki, taking her hands.

"Hatori, erase her memories already! I can't take this bitch's pathetic talk any longer. After you're done with her, we can deal with the other two."

"Fucking bastard Akito!"

"Now is that any way to talk to your Master?" whispered Akito, suddenly appearing in front of Kyo. "I don't think so, so why don't you keep quiet for now." he crooned, punching Kyo in the stomach.

Tohru quietly sobbed as this interaction between Master and pet took place.

"Any last words before my dear servant erases everything? Well, I suppose you don't deserve that honor, so bye-bye bitch!"

A flash of light and a light 'thump' as her head hit the floor, and it was all over. The only thing left was her unconscious form lying on the cold, hard cement floor and her last three words lingering in the air. When she woke up, she wouldn't know anything about the Sohmas. Nothing at all.

"I win." sighed Akito in satisfaction.

"_Please take care."

* * *

_

"Tohru!" Hanajima screamed, waking up. "Uo wake up! Something's happened to Tohru!"

"Wha-? Where are we? Why are we lying in the middle of the forest?" Uo replied groggily.

"I don't know what's going on, but I sense that Torhu is in danger!"

"What? Where is she?

"I sense her waves in the clearing over there, but they're very faint. There are also others near her. They seem very familiar, but I can't seem to place who's they are."

"Who cares? Let's just make sure Torhu's okay."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I took so long to update!! I don't really have a reason why I took so long, but please forgive me and review.


End file.
